Murphy's Law
by Thanatos4
Summary: How many things can go wrong because of one decision. Follow the tale of Mara and Trent to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own OMG. There now none can sue me. However I do own Trent and all his friends and family but I'm willing to share if anyone wants to use him.  
  
Murphy's Law  
  
By: Thanatos85  
  
Chp1: Welcome to the insanity.  
  
He was once again studying midst a party. Or at least trying to. Holed away in his dorm room he valiantly tried once again to comprehend surface integrals to no avail. Immediately the thumping music that pierced his walls doubled in volume as if to mock his measly efforts. Oh yes, Murphy definitely had it in for him. His entire life he had been plagued by bad luck, or Murphy as he liked to call his antagonist.  
  
Muttering to himself he switched on his stereo and put a rock CD in. Cranking the volume up should overpower the sounds of partying permeating his room. However the stereo promptly exploded not into sound but itty bitty little pieces. Figures. Sighing he turned back to his textbook, resigning himself to a long hard night.  
  
Until an annoyed offended cough brought his attention back to the wreckage that was his stereo. That had never happened before. The scene that greeted him was strange even by his standards. Standing in what once was his stereo was a beautiful blonde in skimpy clothing. She was also quite pissed.  
  
"Don't just raise your eyebrow at me, you ass! Help me out of here!" She snapped.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Assisting the gorgeous woman out of the closet that previously held his stereo he came to the conclusion that he must be dreaming. What else would explain the exotically dressed supermodel stepping out of his closet? True he had not gotten laid in a while but this was ridiculous. Hence the moment she was out he slammed his head into the wall.  
  
"Oww! Damn it, not a dream!"  
  
Which, regrettably, meant that there still was a calculus test tomorrow. Dismissing the lady as just another bizarre distraction cooked up by Murphy and his rebellious imagination he went back to work.  
  
"Don't you turn your back on me! I'm first class, unrestricted demoness Mara! Turn around at once!"  
  
Apparently Mara was quite a persistent distraction. Kudos to Murphy for an excellent effort.  
  
"I don't really care who you are lady but I've got studying to do." He stated without even glancing up form his book.  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Then can I at least know the name of the imbecile I'm about to blast?"  
  
"It's Trent, and I seriously doubt you can 'blast' me considering you're a figment of my deprived imagination."  
  
Unfortunately for Trent Mara was quite real and by this time had a decent sized lightning ball formed in her hand.  
  
"Your choice mortal."  
  
PPPOOOOOWWWW!!!  
  
"Now that I have your undivided attention, I am here to grant you one wish as you are pure of heart. But only one wish so choose well." Mara told the now stunned, and slightly charred, Trent. Smirking she took note of the fact that he was still sprawled out on the ruins of his desk staring at her in horror.  
  
"Your real!" Trent gasped.  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" Mara smirked.  
  
Yet her amusement quickly faded as Trent picked himself up and nonchalantly dusted himself off.  
  
"Well I believe you have the wrong room Mara. The devil worshiper is down the hall."  
  
"Don't mock me mortal. I did not choose too be here."  
  
"Oh really, then pray tell mighty demon why are you wasting our time?" Trent smirked.  
  
"I was just hacking the Goddess Relief Office list and was assigned a wish. As a demon I'm supposed to give people grief not wishes. You weren't even on their list. A glitch sent me here. And now the Ultimate Force won't let me leave bless it!"  
  
"I guess the force just ain't with you Obi-wan."  
  
"Shut up human, I don't need your snide comments."  
  
"Damn, your touchy."  
  
"I've had a bad day."  
  
"Aww, does widdle Mawa wanna lollypop?"  
  
ZZAAAPP!!  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn you hit hard." Grimaced a now slightly singe Trent.  
  
"Of course, I'm a first class demon." Mara boasted.  
  
"PFFT."  
  
"What?" Mara demanded.  
  
"That was your ego inflating." Trent smirked.  
  
ZZAAAPP!!  
  
"Oww. Ok, no more mocking Mara." A now blackened Trent muttered.  
  
"Wise choice mortal." Mara smirked.  
  
"Damn! I wish you could be nicer and put yourself in my place." Trent grumbled.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! He didn't mean it!" Mara screamed as she left the ground. A beam of orange light beamed down through the ceiling into the markings on Mara's head as anything loose in the room began to swirl around here. Trent just gaped at the sight completely stunned. He was quite certain that several laws of physics were being broken before him, most noticeably gravity. So shocked was he that when a bright red beam connected him to Mara his mind took the path of least resistance and just shut down.  
  
************  
  
Trent awoke for the first time in his life to having a beautiful woman straddling him screaming in passion. Unfortunately Mara was also trying to strangle the life out of him.  
  
"You fucking baka! How could you be so blasted stupid?! Answer me!" she shrieked.  
  
"Urk?"  
  
"Shut up you bastard! You just stripped me of all my powers! 240,000 years down the drain all because of you!"  
  
"Guhg??"  
  
"I said SHUT UP! I wish I could torture you for the rest of my life!" Mara screamed.  
  
Unfortunately for her when Trent had wished away her powers they had gone to the closest available being, a.k.a. Trent. And worse Yggradsil system had reset and seen this as a new wish. Needless to say neither one was expecting Trent to begin floating. Then just before the beam connected with Trent's forehead Mara finally realized what was happening.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
************  
  
For the second time in less than an hour Trent woke up to a stunning woman attempting to take his life. This time however Mara was slamming his head into the ground to punctuate her words.   
  
"I…"  
  
Thud!  
  
"…am…"  
  
Thud!  
  
"…going…"  
  
Thud!  
  
"…to…"  
  
Thud!  
  
"…kill…"  
  
Thud!  
  
"…you."  
  
Thud!  
  
Coming to the brilliant conclusion that this was not good for his health Trent easily lifted Mara off himself and tossed her onto the nearby couch. Then using muscles he never knew he had Trent hand vaulted to his feet. Ignoring Mara's venomous glares Trent stretched and was instantly overwhelmed. True he had never slacked off when it came to his health but now he felt like an Olympic gymnast. Awed by the new strength that coursed through him Trent decided to run through some of the basic martial arts punches he knew. Except that his arm did not move through the air in front of him; it blurred in strikes that ended exactly where he aimed. Grinning like a mad man Trent went over to check his appearance in the mirror.  
  
Trent's jaw nearly hit the floor. Gone was his appearance of a normal college student to be replaced by that of Conan the barbarian. While normally Trent was tall at 6' 6" now he towered at what looked to be 7'8". His normally loose clothes now fit him like a glove. Apparently Trent had gone from 245 lbs of fat and muscle to 360 lbs of pure corded muscle. Thankfully his face was the almost same though. Short brown hair, grey blue eyes, and tanned complexion remained but now they were accompanied by three emerald stripes on his forehead.  
  
"Wow." Trent muttered as he watched his muscles ripple while he stretched.  
  
"He he, now I really am a giant."  
  
"Ahem!"   
  
"Sorry Mara." Trent apologized while turning back to the demoness-turned-human. Pulling up a chair Trent curiously regarded the woman sitting across from him on his couch.  
  
"So… what now?" was his dazzling ice-breaker.  
  
"How should I know baka!" Mara sneered.  
  
"Why are you so provoking?" Trent asked tilting his head quizzically.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Why are you so provoking?" he repeated.  
  
"I've just had my powers stolen by an imbecile, imbecile." Mara growled.  
  
"Does that mean you are human then?"   
  
"Yes, but ….. shit!" Mara cried. Interestingly her emotions went from pissed to panicked in less than a second.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trent asked suddenly concerned. He did not like the way things were heading.  
  
"I'm human." Mara deadpanned.   
  
"So."  
  
"You just don't understand." Mara sighed dejectedly.  
  
"Tell me." Trent urged the distressed woman.  
  
"You know demons and demoness are creatures of evil but you don't truly get the ramifications. We were only meant to feel evil bad emotions like anger. To a demon guilt and pity, not to mention happiness or even love, were the worst punishment in existence. Now I know why." She muttered.  
  
"Why's that."   
  
"I've spent the last 20,000 years bringing nothing but pain and grief to the world and now I'm paying for it as a mortal. W why does it hu hurt so much?" Mara stuttered before breaking down weeping.   
  
Trent was at a total loss for what to do. So he did the only thing acceptable. Trent went over and comforted the weeping woman. Wrapping his arm around her Trent supported her quivering frame. Mara instinctively turned and bawled into his chest. After twenty minutes of sobbing she finally stopped only to realize exactly where she was. Lifting her stunned gaze to Trent's warm one Mara couldn't even speak.   
  
"Done?" Trent smiled warmly.  
  
"Why?" a befuddled Mara asked. "Why did you comfort me? I've been nothing but mean to you since I got here and have even blasted you."  
  
"You needed it." Trent stated seriously. "Besides if I were you I'd have been an ass too. And I did deserve the lighting blasts."  
  
"But I am a demoness! I'm evil. You aren't supposed to be nice to me."  
  
"If you don't remember Mara, you are not a demoness anymore. You're human, for which I take full responsibility. If anything I'm at fault here."  
  
"Yeah you could have been a bit nicer." Mara smiled.  
  
"And you could have turned the lighting blasts down a little too." Trent smiled back. "Truce?"  
  
"Truce." Mara agreed.  
  
It was at that time that reality decided to reintroduce itself as the party music once again doubled in volume.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Trent cursed.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I just remembered that you can't be in my dorm room!" Trent explained. "I need to get you out of here."  
  
"What? Where will are we gonna go?" Mara asked confused.  
  
"I don't really know." Trent replied thoughtfully. Scowling he furiously tried to come up with a solution.   
  
"Oh I know. You can stay at my sister's house." Trent decided. "She's got a small house out in the suburbs. Now all we've got to do is get there." He finished standing.  
  
Taking his hand to stand Mara finally realized exactly how large Trent really was. Though she would be considered tall for a demoness at nearly six feet Trent had a good two feet on her. Mara found it quite discerning to have her head level with his broad chest. Hearing a chuckle Mara craned her head back to look Trent in the face.  
  
"Alright you jolly giant, let's blow this place."  
  
"Your wish is my command." Trent said before bowing and letting them out into their future.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well that's it for chapter 1. How will Mara deal with being human? How will Trent get out off her torture? Will Murphy strike again? (Oh, Yeah!) Please Review! 


	2. Enter the Evil One

Legal Stuff: I don't own Mara, Ansem, or my soul. Trent however is mine. If you wish to use him, have fun. Oh and any other character from OMG ain't mine either.  
  
Chp2: Enter the evil one.  
  
Closing the door behind them Trent hoped he could get through the party without any 'incidents'. Mara was curiously glancing around the hallway. While it was true that she had seen a few college dorms she had never been in one for an extended period of time. The first thing Mara felt was the resounding base quickly followed by thunderous music. If there were words she could not distinguish them over the crash of sound. A gentle tap on her shoulder returned her attention to the reason of her presence. Trent smiled as he held out a pair of funny looking pieces of foam in his hand. Gesturing with his other hand he indicated that they should go in her ears. Confused Mara took the foam things and put one in each ear. Immediately the thunder shrunk to a low roar. Smiling she nodded her thanks to Trent for the earplugs before turning back to the hallway.  
  
"Can you here me Mara?" Trent asked.  
  
"Huh?" Mara whirled back on him. How could she hear him over earplugs? Was he some how reaching into her mind with her stolen powers? What was he up too? Chuckling at her perplexed expression Trent tapped his ears.  
  
"These are a set of hunting earplugs; they cut out anything over 70 decibels. That way we can hear each other over the music."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Trent immediately started down the hall. No one came into sight until they had gone down into the foyer. Instantaneously they crossed from solidarity into a sea of bodies gyrating to thunderous music. Sighing Trent started to wade through the crowd with Mara close behind. Thankfully his size easily let him part the crowd. Soon they passed out into the courtyard only to be stopped by an obviously drunk woman.  
  
"Trent! Hic. What'cha doin?" She shouted as she stumbled towards them.  
  
"Ansem you're drunk." Trent stated shaking his head.  
  
"Well duh my muse. And whoshe the girl?" Ansem accused.  
  
"This is Mara Ansem and we need to be going." Trent calmly stated.  
  
"Wha ?! You bitch! You're gonna steal my muse! Die!" Ansem screamed before lunging towards the startled Mara. However she never reached her target as Trent easily plucked her out of the air by the back of her shirt. Holding her up to his eye level he tried to shake some sense into her.  
  
"ANSEM! Mara is not stealing me away! Now stop making stupid conclusions. I'm just taking her to my sisters for the night." He explained. After Ansem seemed to calm down he put her back on the ground. She seemed to be fine until suddenly her eyes went wide.  
  
"Puppet's gonna get laid." Was all she said before fainting dead away. Muttering to himself about the insanity of his life Trent dragged Ansem over to the door way before coming back to the dumbfounded Mara.  
  
"Who was that bitch?" Mara demanded as they went to fetch a cab.  
  
"Oh you mean the Spawn of Murphy? She's an author like me who likes to screw up my life and use my twisted mind as her muse." Trent chuckled as the cab approached. Giving the driver his sisters address Trent settled in for an interesting conversation with Mara. He knew that the sooner they worked out their relationship the better.  
  
"Well Mara looks like we're in for the long haul so I think we should figure out exactly what our contracts are." He suggested.  
  
"Ok, but do you remember what both our wishes were?"  
  
"Yeah mine was that you were nicer and could see things from my point of view and yours was to torture me for the rest of your life, oh fuck!" Trent grimaced.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Mara what is the worst form of torture?"  
  
"When the torture has complete control over the prisoner's soul, heart, and body."  
  
"And what is that called?"  
  
"Oh shit! Love!" Mara screamed.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Oh bless it." Mumbled hanging her head. "I was hoping not to end up in a girlfriend contract."  
  
"A girlfriend contract?"  
  
"You heard me! We're bound by the ultimate force through love and now I have to be your girlfriend!" Mara snarled through her hands.  
  
Not bothering to lance up Mara missed the wry grin spread across Trent's face.  
  
"He he he." Trent couldn't suppress his chuckles.  
  
"And just what is so funny?!" Mara growled.  
  
"I guess you get to be my first girlfriend." Trent explained. "Ironic isn't it?"  
  
"Irony is not the word I would use Trent." Mara spat.  
  
"Well it's ironic to me. My sister always said I never had a chance in hell of getting a girlfriend. Now I get to prove her wrong." Trent smirked.  
  
"I fail to see the humor Trent."  
  
"Oh once you get my background you will."  
  
"You know you really must be the king of nerds if I'm your first girlfriend."  
  
"Geez you don't have to rub it in Mara. It's not like I didn't already know. Oh here we are." Trent said as the cab pulled to a stop in front a small two story house. Paying the fare he escorted Mara out of the cab.   
  
Entering the house Trent quickly crossed the hall and ascended the stairs. Mara had no choice but to follow. Upon reaching the landing Trent stopped before the first door on the left side of the hall.   
  
"Welcome Mara. Enter the armory!" Trent announced with a flourish opening the door.  
  
Mara's jaw dropped as she stepped into the room. An entire wall next to the bed was covered in weapons from numerous eras. Half of it alone was swords gleaming in razor sharp potentional. Half a dozen different blades ranging from a foil to a massive sword with over six feet of blade reflected her reflection back at her. The rest of the wall was devoted to projectile weapons of various times. There were longbows, crossbows, black-powder rifles, bolt action rifles, and what appeared to be various automatic pistols. Every weapon sparkled in pristine quality under the glare of the overhead light. Mara instinctively knew that the myriad of weapons before her were all perfect working order and quite deadly in the right hands.  
  
"Still think I'm a nerd?" Trent chuckled.  
  
"My Lord Trent! Were you expecting an invasion?!" Mara exclaimed unable to tear her eyes from the obscene amount of weaponry.  
  
"No, I just like to fantasize my games so much I actually learned how to live one. I still practice with all of them when I find the time." Trent explained.  
  
Finally freeing her gaze from wall of arms Mara surveyed the rest of the room. Clearly from the bed and messy dresser this was Trent's bedroom. It was just your normal college student's room other than the wall of death. Various anime and game posters adorned the walls. The computer desk was cluttered with textbooks and other school junk. A TV sat across from the bed. The only other thing of interest was the drafting desk over in the corner. Half of it was covered in mechanical blueprints and the other half was buried in anime sketches in various states of completion. Obviously Trent was an artist as well. Her interest piqued Mara walked over to the sketches.  
  
Trent was understandably not as curious about his room as Mara was. No he was far more interested in what Mara was attracted to. Following her over to his sketches he took note of the ones that attracted Mara's attention. Glancing over the various anime posters he used as inspiration his right hand flex like it was going to form a ki ball. Although he knew it was impossible for it to happen in real life Trent wished he could do it. Truly it was just a whimsical habit of his. However this time a pleasant warmth spread down his arm. Curious he glanced down.  
  
"Holy Shit!" Trent lifted his flame wreathed forearm before his bulging eyes. Blood red fire curled around his entire forearm bathing the entire room in a red glow. Mara turned to see what Trent had done only to have a similar reaction. Except her eyes bulged from recognition. Despite the shock Trent noticed the recognition on Mara's stunned face.  
  
"M…Mara, what is this stuff?"  
  
"That…" Mara stuttered "… is hellfire."  
  
"Hellfire?" quavered Trent's voice.  
  
"Yeah, that stuff is the calling card of a Demon Lord. There are less than fifty that can summon that stuff with that amount of ease."  
  
"Hold on Mara. Your saying I've turned into some ultra powerful demon." Trent gaped.  
  
"Correct Hell Prince Trent." A menacing voice issued from the middle of the room. Suddenly a jet black inferno erupted in the middle of the room. From it stepped the tallest, handsomest, and darkest being. It wasn't that he of a dark coloring but that he just seemed to suck all of the light out of his surroundings. Though he had appeared facing Trent he had completely missed Mara's reaction. Trent didn't think that eyes could get that big without popping out of a person's head.  
  
"My Lord." Mara stammered as she quickly fell to her knee in subjugation. Obviously this was the famed ruler of the underworld.  
  
"Lucifer, I presume" Trent extended his hand smirking. He just couldn't resist taking a pot shot. And it was especially humorous to see Mara's head whip up so fast she almost gave herself whiplash.  
  
"That is one of my names." The Dark Lord replied annoyed. While the Dark Lord surveyed Trent, Trent couldn't help but notice that Mara was doing everything but jump in place to get him to shut up. Trent's smirk grew.  
  
"Welcome my Lord to my humble abode. May I get you anything, Persephone perhaps or maybe Job would be more appropriate." Trent grinned at Mara's frantic kill motions.  
  
"Stop being an ass Prince Trent it does not suit you." The Dark Lord scowled. Trent deliberately ignored the look.  
  
"Really and I was so sure you would enjoy the sheer stupidity of it all, your esteemed majesty." Trent mock bowed. Mara had completely given up all hope of Trent's continued existence and was just sat and stared at the now completely pissed deity.   
  
"What did I ever do to deserve you?" The Dark Lord asked rubbing his temples as he reigned in his anger. "And no Mara I have no desire to end this annoyances life early. He pulls this crap all the damn time with me."  
  
"But my Lord what do you mean Trent does this all the time? He was just changed tonight. And how is he a Hell Prince? And why do you put up his disrespect?" Mara asked figuring formality had died the second Trent had opened his trap.  
  
"Ah all good question's Mara." The Dark Lord smiled. "And all of them have the same answer. When you and Trent switched lifestyles there was an issue of how to go about it. After some debate the Ultimate Force gave you not only different bodies but also shadow pasts. Basically your current status is what you would have if Trent had been born a demon and you a human, with a few minor adaptations for convenience. Hence you are college student and Trent grew up to be a Hell Prince. However since the time stream can not be changed the pasts did not actually happen and no one but you will remember them in anything but the vaguest terms. As to putting up with his disrespect, he happens to be one of my best agents. Though not the most powerful Trent's deviously creative mind has made him second only to me in dangerousness. He is my specialty agent for whenever I have something especially difficult that needs to be done. And with that explained I must now return to my demesne. Trent I expect you to report to me tomorrow for further instructions." With that the Dark Lord vanished in a similar manner as his arrival leaving a very stunned pair in his wake. And just as he had said Mara and Trent suddenly were caught up in a huge surge of new memories.  
  
For Mara it was trip through a personal hell. True she knew that humans could easily be as cruel humans but she never knew how much worse it was to be human. While she had suffered growing up as a slow bloomer in hell the demons and demonesses had simply used their powers to humiliate her. They couldn't even hold a candle up to the human bitches she now remembered growing up with. Those heartless whores had made social torture to an art. Though they had no powers, they had to be extra creative to keep her down. Mara could remember the numerous times they had nearly erased her sanity. Shuddering she thanked whoever was in charge for not having to live that life.  
  
Trent on the other hand was reveling in the feeling of finally being home. His life as a demon just felt right for some reason. His antisocial independence and creativity had separated him from the other demons early in his life and he could not have been happier. They were all pretty much morons any way. Trent remembered how unlike his fellow child demons he had studied humans, gods, and other cultures while his classmates had snubbed everything that wasn't demonic. Trent had even snuck into earth to pilferage books and movies. He actually grew to respect humans so much he had established an identity on earth. As far as he could tell Trent was the only child demon with more friends on earth plain than in hell, not to mention he was an avid computer gamer and fantasy/ sci-fi freak. And his experiences served him well in his schooling. When it had came to the final testing at the end of their schooling for placement in hell Trent did the impossible. Being that this was demonic testing, the challenge was designed for a Senior First Class Unrestricted Demon, a proverbial Herculean task for any graduate. However it did make it easier on the government as they had just one test for every position; the better you did the higher you went. And like the demons that they were Trent's classmates had charged into the task blinded by pride and personal glory. Trent knew better, he ran like hell in the other direction when it came to his turn to face the challenge. He had no delusions about his abilities at all. However since he knew that you had to face the challenge eventually Trent had long ago decided to pull every trick he knew to win, and thanks to his extended time immersed in human culture Trent had quite a few tricks. In the end Trent conquered the challenge not by brute force, as that was impossible with his third class restricted powers, but through the use of insane amounts of creativity. Hence Trent was immediately brought before the Dark Lord for sentencing as he had royally screwed up the testing system. That was how he had gotten his job as the Dark Lord's personal agent. As such he had been erased from the hell's control system and answered only to the Dark Lord. It really was a kick ass arrangement.  
  
Trent eventually emerged from his bliss to Mara's bitter expression. Obviously her new memories weren't as nice as his. Mentally kicking himself for being blatantly insensitive Trent helped Mara too her feet. Guiding her to his bed Trent decided that she had had enough for one night.   
  
"Go to sleep Mara, you look like you need it." Trent said pulling back the covers.  
  
"But isn't this your bed Trent." Mara objected.   
  
"Yeah, but there isn't a guest room and I can sleep on the couch." Trent explained.   
  
"Oh alright." Mara accepted before curling up in his sheets. Soon she was dead asleep. Trent turned off the lights as he tiptoed out of the room. Setting up the couch as quietly as he could Trent also got ready for bed. And so the first day of the rest of Trent's life ended. 


	3. Infernal Spawn of Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own Mara, Hild, or anyone else from the AMG universe. Trent and Fay are mine though. Now you can't sue my penniless ass.  
  
Chp. 3: Infernal Spawn of Evil.  
  
It was a normal looking neighborhood. There were normal looking houses. A few families, a married couple, and even the old crotchety man at the end of the street. Little did they know that in the middle house supernatural forces that would shake the world were emerging.  
  
Mara was having a pleasant dream of torture and destruction. Smirking she stood over her victims listening to their pleads, their screams, their chainsaw. Chainsaw? Mara was abruptly shoved into consciousness by a deep rhythmic rumbling emanating somewhere below her. That was curious as there shouldn't be anyone in her lair at this hour. Stretching Mara had this horrible vision that she had been turned into a human by an imbecile. But that was ridiculous wasn't it. Cracking her eyes open Mara glanced over at the wall.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Glaring at the wall of weapons in horror, Trent hunting just became Mara's first task.  
  
************  
  
Trent was sprawled out over the couch snoring loud enough to wake the dead. Despite the fact he was nearly half again as long as the couch Trent was so far out of it that Mara's screams hadn't even fazed him. He was totally completely gone into la-la land. Mara however had much different plans for Trent though. Having found her quarry Mara used her favorite technique to awaken him: strangling the life out him.  
  
************  
  
At the same time a compact car pulled into the drive way. Stumbling out of it a tall woman waved her friends good bye. Fumbling at the door for her keys she vowed never again to go clubbing on a weekday with her friends again. All she wanted now was a nice hot bath and a warm soft bed. Hobbling through the hallway she was stopped by the entrance to the living room by a weird thumping sound. Cracking the door open she was greeted by the sight of her some sleeping buffed stranger with her brother's face being strangled by a skimpily dressed, platinum blond, extremely pissed, supermodel. Muttering about alcohol induced hallucinations she continued on to her bedroom for some much needed sleep.  
  
************  
  
Back in the living room Mara was slowly coming to the conclusion that strangulation was just not going to work. Probably because she had been at it for half an hour and all she had to show for it was a dent in the couch from his head. Relinquishing her grip Mara went in search of a better weapon. Passing the kitchen she got an idea, a marvelously wicked idea. Finding the biggest, heaviest frying pan in the kitchen she stalked back to the living room.  
  
BBOOOOONNNGGGG!!!!  
  
************  
  
Upstairs the woman shot strait up in her bed. There was no way in hell that noise was just a figment of her imagination. Slipping on her robe she summed up the situation in three simple words.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
************  
  
Trent awoke to the worst headache of his life. It felt like someone had used his head for an anvil on purpose. Opening his eyes to Mara's second swing he just barely shifted to soften the blow.  
  
BONG!  
  
"What the fuck!" He moaned while shielding his throbbing head.  
  
"This is for making my life hell bastard!" Mara seethed while raining earth shattering blows upon Trent's head.   
  
"Damn it Mara that hurts!" Trent yelled blocking the blows with his forearms.  
  
"That's the point Trent!" Mara screamed back. And so it continued until they heard a pistol being cocked in the doorway. As one their heads turned to the doorway. Standing their was a blurry eyed lady in a robe pointing an automatic pistol at them.   
  
"I don't know who the hell you are but I want an explanation right now." She threatened. Understandably Mara instantly froze considering her now mortal condition. Trent however burst out laughing.  
  
"And just what is so funny?!" she demanded.  
  
"Oh nothing." Trent chuckled. "It's just that the safety is on and you forgot to load the clip. I thought I taught you better Fay."  
  
"Trent?!" Fay gasped, the pistol slipping from her grip.  
  
"The one and only." Trent smirked. Picking Mara off him and setting her on her feet Trent got to his own. Looking closer at Fay he took in her completely ragged appearance.  
  
"Clubbing again eh Fay." Trent smirked.  
  
"Yeah, not that it's anything to you." Fay snarled back.   
  
"Well why don't you go clean up before we get down to explanations." Trent suggested.  
  
"OK, but when I get back you are in deep shit pal." Fay growled before heading back upstairs. Trent sighed before turning back to Mara. Right into Mara's swinging frying pan.   
  
BBOONNGG!!  
  
This time though Trent grabbed the frying pan out of her grip before she could swing again. Rubbing his face Trent glared at the evil frying pan which interestingly enough now bore a slight dent in the shape of his face. Growling at Mara Trent crumpled the pan into a wad and tossed it into the nearest trashcan. Quelling his anger Trent once again regarded Mara.   
  
"Mara I know that I have uprooted your life but pounding my head in won't change that." Trent berated her.  
  
"I know Trent but it helps to vent my frustration." Mara grinned.  
  
"That's what video games are for Mara."   
  
"Hmph. And who is Fay?" Mara asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Fay is my sister Mara. Please be nicer to her than you are to me."   
  
"So she is the one who said you didn't have a chance of getting a girlfriend."   
  
"Yeah." Trent sighed as Fay came back into the room fully dressed and looking much better.  
  
"You had better have a damn good explanation Trent." Fay said sitting in the arm chair across from the couch. Trent sighed as he sat back down on the couch with Mara at his side.  
  
"I do have one Fay really I do. It's just really weird. You see I was studying last night and…."  
  
************  
  
Fifteen minutes, several interruptions, and one smack later Trent finished his tale. Rubbing his smarting cheek, for Mara did not appreciate his synopsis of her actions, Trent regarded his sister. Fay had a blank unreadable look on her face. Time seemed to stop.  
  
"Bullshit." Fay stated. "I know you always wanted to live your fantasies Trent but this is ridiculous. What really happened? Did one of your friends just get carried away at the party?"   
  
"You're wrong Fay." Trent said curtailing Mara's indignant response. "And I can prove it."  
  
"Oh really? How." Fay challenged.  
  
"Let there be light." Trent smirked engulfing his entire body in hellfire.   
  
"Holy crap!" Fay jumped in her chair. "You are a demon."  
  
"Hell Prince actually." Trent grinned.  
  
"And you used to be a demoness!" Fay accused pointing a finger at Mara.  
  
"Now, now, Fay that's not nice. She is a human just like you now. Which reminds me; Mara is going to need your help acclimating to some parts of human life." Trent reminded her.  
  
"And why can't you acclimatize her, Trent?" Fay accused.  
  
"Because I'm not female, Fay. And I think you should start now since I've got to meet with Lucifer. Ciao." Trent smirked before disappearing in a flash of light. Fay's jaw dropped while Mara looked like she wanted kill something.  
  
"I'm sorry Fay but I'm going to kill your brother when he gets back." Mara snarled.  
  
"I'll help but it won't do any good." Fay agreed.  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because my brother has a habit of being damn near indestructible. All the kids know that fighting him is useless because we just can't hurt him." Fay explained.  
  
"You might not be able to but I certainly can. I hold his heart, mind, and soul." Mara smirked.  
  
"What?! When did Trent get a girlfriend and when did he fall in love?!" Fay screamed startled. Mara raised her eyebrow at her shock.  
  
"It happened last night when my wish got screwed up." Mara explained.   
  
"Oh. He..he..he." Fay chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Mara asked.  
  
"Trent had to wish for a girlfriend." Fay grinned.  
  
"Yeah he is quite a nerd." Mara grinned back. Staring at each other the women suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"So you want to go shopping?" Fay asked.  
  
************  
  
Trent appeared in the lobby of the Vanagdrasil Headquarters with a smile on his face. Not only had he tweaked Fay, for which he knew he would pay, but the first spell from his "false" memories had worked perfectly. Whistling a Crono Trigger tune Trent headed towards his office with a bounce in his step. The flabbergasted faces of his demonic coworkers only bolstered his spirits higher. He really must have looked out of place skipping gaily through the menagerie of nightmarish surroundings.  
  
Passing through the great hall Trent headed strait for Queen Hild's chambers. Still skipping now his coworkers faces turned to pure horror. No one with any sense of self-preservation went anywhere near that complex with out a damn good reason. And Trent obviously did not have a good reason. To annoy the 'ruler' of Vanagdrasil was to risk extermination. Show how much your average demon knew.  
  
The actual leader of Vanagdrasil was Oni-sama, but he preferred not to deal with every little detail of running 'hell'. Hence he delegated the role to Hild so that he would be free to attend more important matters. Few knew of the Dark Lord because of Hild's presence but there were a few. Trent was one of few. Actually since he reported to Oni-sama directly Trent was on the same level as Hild. That was why he could blissfully skip into her chambers with only a nasty glare from said 'ruler'. To which he playfully flipped her the bird before entering the portal to the Dark Lord's personal compound. Oh the joys of being in the Dark Lord's employ.  
  
Conversely the Dark Lord's complex was much less and much more frightening than the rest of the capitol. Completely forgoing the traditional corpses and other horrors it was formed completely out of uniform glossy black stone. Light seamed to fall into it like a black hole and in turn the entire place emanated astounding amounts of dark energy. Any occupant couldn't help but be cowered by the power contained within theses walls. It gave the overall effect of being surrounded by a dark void that threatened all sanity. Trent liked the effect.  
  
Sauntering into Oni-sama's office Trent plopped down in a chair. Noting the Lord's annoyed glare he grinned.  
  
"What's up Doc?"  
  
"I thought I told you to stop being an ass Trent."  
  
"Ok, I'm done now. What's on the agenda chief?"  
  
"I have a simple task for you as it is actually your first mission. You are to infiltrate Yggdrasil."  
  
"Don't ask much do you."  
  
"Well you are my best agent. Now get to work. I expect a full report by the weeks end."  
  
"Yes sir!" Trent snapped to attention. Grinning he left the office with grin on his face and a springing his step. 


End file.
